


Who Pays?

by SilverM



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Café, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverM/pseuds/SilverM
Summary: Lance Keith and Shiro were haveing a normal day and hanging out when they get thirstly. So they go to a cafe to get a drink, but who will pay?





	Who Pays?

Shiro, Keith, and Lance all waked into Sal's Coffee for a quick drink after hanging out.

  
"Hello, and welcome to Sal's Coffee, how may I help you?"The cashier asked.

  
"I'll have Dr. Pepper" Lance said.

  
"I'll have a sweet ice tea." Keith said.

  
"I'll take an ice coffee." Shiro said looking at the menu.

  
"Alright, that will be $9.80." The cashier said.

Keith took out his money and was about to hand it to them, when Lance stoped him.

  
"Uh, no. I'm paying."

  
"What are you talking about? I already have the money out." Keith moved past him.

  
"Than put it away because it's not happening."

  
"What's not happening?"

  
"You paying!"

  
While the two were bickering back and forth, Shiro walked passed them.

  
"Here." He sighed giving the man a $10 bill, getting 10 cents in return. Shiro turned to Lance and Keith.

  
"I payed so you two can stop acting like a married couple now." Shiro said placing his hands on the boys shoulders.

  
Soon after, they got their drinks and left the café.

**Author's Note:**

> SilverM: Sorry for the bad and awkward writing, I'm not that good because I started a year ago, but I feel like I'm improving a lot!
> 
> DannyTheArtist: This wasn't written by me, just SilverM. I was added as a co-creater because it goes in the Herotron Au, which I made.
> 
> SilverM: And because he edited my work.


End file.
